


Across a Wire

by theskywasblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're sleeping, are you dreaming, and if you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across a Wire

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://velvetina-belle.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**velvetina_belle**](http://velvetina-belle.dreamwidth.org/) who wanted some fluffy Dean/Cas. This isn't exactly fluffy though, but it's hopeful.

In an abandoned house in Iowa, a man named Dean Winchester is dreaming about the past – about a star-drenched night in New Mexico and the abstract shadows that wings made when stretched out to cover the sky.

Back then, Castiel had different names for the constellations, mapped out alien star patterns while Dean leaned against his shoulder to get a clean sight line down to the tip of his finger. While Sam snored in the back seat of the Impala, Dean had breathed in deep and realized that Castiel had smelled faintly of the sweet tartness of the key lime pie Dean had coaxed him into sampling, and of something electric – of raw ozone and feather dust.

The dream is of a moment aborted, an instant when Castiel's eyes had been bright, the night cold, and their lips close enough to share breath.

When he wakes up, Dean won't remember dreaming of that moment, of that instant when he was so happy and loved so much – he will remember only the cold grief of Castiel's absence – and in the back of his mind, he will say a prayer that someone will hear for the first time in over half a year.

At this same moment, in a hospital near Bootbock, Kansas, a man named John Doe is dreaming of the future – of the open road, of laughter and double cheese burgers, loud music and two brothers. These are the last glimpses of things beyond himself he will ever receive, as the last of his grace leaks from the shell of the body that is now his for good. Its residual power will find its way, eventually, to a child in the paediatric ward, dying of cancer. Her recovery will be nothing short of miraculous.

He will wake up soon, and tell his doctor – who is currently in the hallway, texting frantically on his PDA to a golf buddy – to please remove the IV from his arm, and that his name is not, in fact, John Doe – it is Castiel.

He will lack, unfortunately, the wherewithal to call upon an alias. He will also lack any form of ID, fake or otherwise; he left it in his coat, which he will solely miss, until such time as he finds it, fifty-three days from now, at the bottom of Dean’s duffel bag under bloodstained jeans and a Metallica T-shirt that Dean bought at a concert in Huston in 1996.

When he asks Dean about it, Dean will mutter and look away, red staining along the tendons in his neck and up into his cheeks, and he will offer it back, but Castiel will decline. By then he will have his own clothes, and he will recognize the smell of Dean’s shampoo, rubbed into the coarse fabric.

He will recognize something else, as well, and it will turn over in his mind and take root while Castiel sleeps, dreaming of a promise, and while Dean dreams of the summer he learned how to swim.

And the next morning, they will both wake up.

-End-


End file.
